Will Love Conquer All?
by SunnyB99
Summary: Ally Dawson was once the ordinary girl you'd see everyday. She had the 'perfect family' with a mum and a dad. But that all changed ever since that night. She now comes to school with scars, bruises and the same worn out clothes she would always wear. Her life was done. But bad boy Austin Moon comes to town and everything changes. Will he save her or is he too late? Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW FANFIC! YAY! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY! Sorry if some bits are wrong. I don't know a lot about abuse and kidnapping and self-harming. Remember to review! **

* * *

Ally POV

**Why is life so...so...cruel!? Bullying, fighting, drinking, abusing, it's everywhere! There is no place where it's peaceful. Maybe when there's no one around but that is so rare. What do I have to do to get away from this all? All the fights, bullies, abusers, everything. I just want to live a normal life but that will never happen unless I call the police. But I can't. He said if I did, he'll kill me. And I, being Ally Dawson, am scared.**

**I have to go now. Teacher is coming in to the room.**

**I'll write in you later. If he doesn't try to kill me again.**

**Love,**

**Ally. xx**

I shut the book close and sit patiently waiting for the teacher to come in to the class to start the lesson.

I write that entry every day. I know no one is going to see it but I need something to get the feelings out. Though I do that by cutting but that just takes away the pain, nothing else.

The teacher walks in but she's not alone. A blond boy walks in with her.

"Ok, class! Quiet down! Today we have a new student joining us. Care to introduce yourself?" the teacher named Miss Greg says.

"My names Austin moon and I'm 16 years old." the boy, I now know as Austin, says.

"Ok Austin, go sit next to Miss Dawson over there." the teacher says pointing to the sit next to me. Oh no! I hate people sitting next to me. They always ask why I've got scars everywhere. I just tell them to shut up and listening to the teacher.

I see him walk over and take a sit.

"Sup! I'm Austin." he says.

"I know. You said when you came in!" I say kind of annoyed at him.

"Wow! Sassy!" he says.

I just roll my eyes and look back at the teacher.

* * *

That Austin kid, is really irritating! He won't stop bugging me. The whole day he kept asking me how I got those scars. I still can't believe he's in my classes. All of them! ALL! He's also already popular. Like he's now the new bad boy of the school. First it was that Jay kid. But since he left school last week, that _kid_ is now it.

I'm now lucky since schools over! THANK GOD! I can't go another second with that...that...BITCH! Yes _the_ Ally Dawson just swore. I'm not that innocent. Well I was but that all changed.

I decided to walk home today.

I live with James, my erm...what do I call him? Oh yeah kidnapper! My parents are well, dead.

I actually haven't live in Miami my whole life. I use to live in New York. But since my parents got murdered right in front of me, I had to move here.

I do have a job. I work in Starbucks. I didn't really think my boss would let me work there but since my boss is one of my best friends, Cassidy, she let me. I need that job! That's the only way I can get food. Unless _he's _passed out or out drinking, I sneak food from the fridge to my room. But not a lot. James notices.

I knew Cassidy since I was 5. She was 8 at the time. We were like sisters. But then she moved here and I got really upset. But then I bumped into her again last year. She knows what happened to me. Only her and Trish, my other best friend, knows.

So as I walk home, I see James leaving the house. THANK GOD! Again! Said that twice in one day. Wow!

I sneakily go around the back. He doesn't let me have a key. Well it's not like he owns a key. He wastes all that damn money I EARN on fucking vodka. I have to give him the money but I keep enough for me. He actually makes me give it to him.

I walk in through the broken kitchen door and walk up to my room. It's not that big. It's just a bed, drawer for my clothes and a desk.

I throw my bag down on my bed and collapse on the bed. I look at the time and see I have an hour till work.

I decide to get ready now.

I grab my towel and walk into the bathroom. Luckily there's a lock. I lock the door and then turn on the water. I strip from my clothes and get in. The hot water runs down my back relaxing me.

* * *

I get out and wrap my towel around my body. I walk into my room and pull out a pair of skinny jeans and a plain top. I swiftly put them on. I decide to let my hair dry naturally. Instead of leaving it down, I put it up in a high ponytail. I walk over to my bed and get my bag. I just take out my phone. It's nothing special, just something I can afford. I check for any messages from Trish or Cass. I was going to sneak out and go over to Trish' for a sleepover. There is one.

_**Trish:**__ Hey! After your shift, I'll pick you up and then you can sneak in to your house and get everything for tonight. Ok? xx_

I answer back of course.

_**Ally:**__ Sure! I'm leaving for work now so I'll see you later! Bye! xx_

Trish answers back quickly.

_**Trish:**__ Ok! Bye! xx_

I turn my phone on silent and put it in the pocket.

I grab my shoes and walk downstairs. I quickly put them on and walk out the door.

* * *

**A/N: New story! You like? I know it's nothing special. But the drama has still to come! **

**Review? Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HERE CHAPTER 2! ENJOY! **

* * *

Ally POV

It only took 10 minutes, by walking, to get to work.

I pushed the front door of Starbucks open and walked to the back. I greeted the staff like I usually do everyday.

"Hey Alls!" Says my always happy best friend, Cassidy. I turn around.

"Hey Cass!" I reply back happily. Though I'm not actually in the inside. Why would I be anyway? My parents are dead, I live with a kidnapper and abuser, my live is completed destroyed. The only thing I have left is Trish, Cass and my music.

I can tell Cassidy is desperately trying not to ask what's wrong. She can always tell when something's wrong. She sees it in my eyes apparently. But I always give the same answer, "Him..." That's when she knows I don't want to talk about it.

I decide to leave the conversation there and start my shift.

I grab my apron and put it on.

* * *

The day went slow but luckily I'm now in my last 20 minutes of work for the day.

But my luck changes once the queen bitch and her posse come in.

"Well if it isn't wittle Ally Dorkson!" Kira Starr, daughter of Jimmy Starr the biggest and I mean BIGGEST record producer in America.

"And if it isn't the biggest bitch of all, Kira slutty Starr." I mutter to myself.

"What did you say?" She says with a look in her eye. That look always freaks me out.

"Nothing." I tell her.

"It better be that." She threatens.

"So what can I get you?" I ask her and her 'friends'. They actually aren't her friends, they just want to be popular. Or...her dad paid them. That's just stupid.

"I'll have a iced coffee. No coffee." She replies while texting.

What the hell?! No coffee? Why's it called iced coffee then? Wow that bitch is dumb.

I just ignore that she wants no coffee and give her the iced coffee. With coffee.

She harshly gives me the money and walks off to the door to wait for her posse to arrive with their drinks.

"ARGHHH!" I hear Kira scream. I smirk to myself and turn her way.

"Is something wrong, Kira?" I say innocently.

"YES! YOU PUT FUCKING COFFEE IN MY ICED COFFEE, WHEN I SPECIFICALLY SAID NOT TO PUT COFFEE!" She screams at me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I reply faking my apology.

"JUST GET ME A NEW DRINK! NO COFFEE!" She then shouts.

I go get her a new drink.

* * *

Once I get it, she roughly takes it out of my hand and heads back to the door.

While her 'friends' are ordering their drinks, the doors opens. I look to see who it is but then I regret I ever looked.

It's Austin.

I try to look away but something catches my eye. Austin just gave Kira a kiss. On lips.

'They already go out?' I think but what I didn't know is that I instead said it aloud.

"Yeah." I hear someone say. I look and see it's Abi. She's actually a nice girl. It's just Kira's dad actually forced her, not paid.

"But he's only been here for a day?" I ask confused.

"Yeah well you know what they say, bad boy and bad girl go 'great' together." She says emphasising the 'great.'

"Ok? Well here's your drink!" I hand her, her drink.

"Thanks Ally!" She smiles and walks off to Kira and the rest.

Kira and the rest are about to leave but Austin holds them back.

I see a smirk on both Austin and Kira's face as they talk to each other.

Just then Austin walks up to me.

"Sup Dorkson." He says.

"What would you like, sir?" I says through gritted teeth. He has no right to call me that! He doesn't even know me! Though Kira probably told him me and her are enemies and now he's gonna become my enemy too.

"Just a hot chocolate. Make it quick!" He tells me.

HA yeah right! Let's go as slow as possibly, shall we.

I make his hot chocolate but I make it extremely slowly.

* * *

Once it's done. I give it to him. He takes it harshly as well.

'Now I get why they make such a good couple!' I think to myself.

He walks off and I go off to a table to clean it.

While I'm cleaning the table, a hot substance goes down my back and on my head.

"ARHHH!" I scream.

"Oops! Slipped." Says the person. I turn to look at them and I see it's Kira. With Austin's hot chocolate. Everyone in the store is laughing. But then it stops by a scream.

Kira.

"That's what you get for messing with my best friend." I turn to look at the person and see it's Cassidy with a cup of coffee.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BITCH!" Kira screams in Cassidy's face and stomps off. Austin and her posse follow after her.

"Thanks Cass!" I tell her going for a hug.

"Anything for my best friend!" Cassidy says hugging me back.

"Now let's get this," suggesting to my hair and clothes.

"fixed up." She then takes me to the staff only room.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo...How was chapter 2? I know it weren't nothing special but I didn't want to get to the drama so quickly. We still need to know what's going through Austin's mind! You do want to know that, right? Well then don't rush me though none of you are. **

**Review? I know you want to! Please? **

**-S**

**P.s I'm gonna sign each chapter with '-S.' Why? Coz my name starts with it. Durrr!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey look! I updated! I bet you're happy! **

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ally POV

After Cassidy gets me cleaned up, she lets me go home. But instead of going home, I call Trish.

After calling her phone 3 times, she answers.

"Hey Trish!" I say.

"Hey Ally." She replies.

"So are you coming to pick me up? I'm at Starbucks." I ask her. I hear her cuss under her breath. She probably forgot.

"Shit I forgot! I'm coming now! Wait." She hangs up. Typically Trish. Always forgetting things.

* * *

I wait about 10 minutes but then I see Trish's car parking. I walk over to it and get in.

"Hey Alls!" Trish greets me.

"Hey!" I reply back.

"So do we need to drop by yours?" She asks me. I nod and she starts the car.

She parks the car a couple of houses from my house. We don't need James seeing her. I don't want her hurt. I can take the pain.

I get out and walk to the house. I walk in but make sure James isn't here or looking. He isn't. So I walk in and run up the stairs. As I walk into my room, I grab a carrier bag and take some clothes from the drawer. I stuff it in my bag and walk out. I'm about to open the front door when suddenly I hear a car engine stop.

"Fuck! It's James." I cuss. I quickly make my way downstairs and towards the back door. I quickly get out and carefully make my way to the front. I look around and see no one. So I sprint towards Trish.

I jump in and say,

"That was close."

"Yeah, I know. I thought you wouldn't make it." Trish exclaims.

"Well I did. So shall we?." I ask.

I look back towards the front and I hear her start the car.

* * *

It took us about 5 minutes to get to her house.

I open the door and get out but first I grab my bag.

"So I was thinking we could eat dinner first then watch a movie." Trish says as she walks to the door with me following her.

"I don't mind. As long as I get a decent meal." I laugh. I hear her chuckle.

"Well you will!" Trish states.

She opens the front door and walks in. I still gasp at how big her house is. IT'S MASSIVE! Like I think there's about 8 rooms. And that's just bedrooms. 2 bathrooms, 1 downstairs and 1 upstairs. She has a massive living room. The kitchen is just...wow! It is so...modern. I wish I lived in a house like this.

I guess I was too into my thoughts that I didn't notice Trish walk into the kitchen.

I rush after her and say,

"So what are we having?" I can hear my stomach growling. I laugh sheepishly.

I hear Trish laugh.

"We'll have 2 large pizza, some fried chicken, chips and a large bottle of Pepsi. And it's ok. My stomach growls all the time. You should know because you sit next to me in class and you always hear it." She says laughing. I start laughing and nod.

"That's true. The teacher always tells you off for that." I just shake my head laughing.

We keep laughing for a bit and once we cool down Trish goes off somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I ask confused and following after her.

"You want that pizza. don't you?" She states. I nod eagerly.

"Yes, yes, YES!"

"Well that's what I'm doing. I'm ordering the pizza and chicken." She says dialling the number.

"Oh!" I say. I decide to go into the living room and turn on the TV. I put it on the news and see something about some guy being put in jail for drunk driving. Though it's only for a week. That's stupid. He was drunk driving. That's not allowed.

I look closer and see that it's James. I should of known. This is the 5th time. I shake my head and sigh.

Why did my life turn out this way? I did nothing wrong but still my life's over. I should of went to the police in the first place but no. I was stupid. My life could of been great if I went to the police. I would of been free. Away from James and every bad thing in life. The fights that James gets into, the hits and kicks I get. Everything.

I sigh and turn the TV off. I guess I'll just wait for Trish now.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooo...how was it? I hope you liked it cozif you didn't I'll kill you...JOKE! I'm not that mean.**

**Anyway I think this is the time where you review. Am I right? ;) Lol!**

**So erm...REVIEW! Please! :D **

**-S**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OOOOOO UPDATED! **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ally POV

After a while, Trish came back. So now we are sitting on the couch watching TV as we wait for the food to arrive. Suddenly the door bell rings and I jump.

"Ally. It's alright. It's just the food." Trish said putting a supporting hand on the shoulder.

I nod and smile slightly at Trish.

You see what James has done to me?! He's made me feel so...so...TERRIFIED! I can't even go a day without getting scared at a fucking door opening. I always think it's gonna be James come in for another beating. Even at school I feel like that.

"Ok Ally. It's here." I rush towards Trish feeling so hungry.

"Thank God. I was starving." I say as I take a few things from Trish hands.

"I'll go get the cups and plates." I say. I put the things down on the table and make my way to the kitchen.

I walk into her kitchen and start to look through the cupboards for the plates and cups. Once I've actually found them, I take them back to the living room and lay them out on the table. I go back to my sit next to Trish and we dig in.

* * *

The next day.

"That was a great sleepover, Trish. I really needed some girl time." I say as I hug her.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it? I hold some amazing sleepovers!" We both laugh but then it quiets down.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" Trish then says.

"Nah. It's ok. I'll ask Cass to give me one once I finish work." I say as I pick up my bag and throw it over my shoulder.

"Alright. Well I'll see you in school then."

I wave bye to her and walk off to Starbucks.

* * *

Once I get there, I unlock the shop and go in. I get my apron. I wrap it around my waist and go put my bag in my locker. I walk out and go over to the door and turn the sign to open.

I go behind the counter, since it's my turn to do that, and just wait for customers.

* * *

**A/N: That was really short and nothing interesting but the next one will probably be more longer AND interesting.**

**Soooo REVIEW coz I like reviews! **

**-S**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I updated for once. YAY!**

* * *

**Ally POV**

A week later

"GOD DAMN IT ALLY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" James shouts at me as I close my eyes tightly waiting to feel the slap that's coming my way.

_SLAP!_

I hold my cheek as tears falls down my face. That's the 5 time this week alone.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE FOOD!" He shouts. I didn't even touch it but you know, he's drunk again. But of course I'm not gonna correct him. That'll lead to more beatings.

"GO! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" I run up the stairs still holding my cheek. I run to my room and slam the door. I fall back on to my bed and just lay there. But then I reach for something on my bedside table. A blade.

* * *

The next morning

I wake up to the sound of a door being slammed shut and a car drive off. I guess James is gone.

I rub my eyes as I get up from bed. I decide to wear a simple t-shirt and some jeans that got ripped.

I grab my school bag and walk out the door to the house.

* * *

I walk into the school. As I walk, people are staring at my arms. I guess they would but they've seen them before. I ignore them and walk to my locker where Trish is.

I guess she saw since she grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Ally. You did it again, didn't you?" She says looking at me with that look.

"I'm sorry Trish." I whisper.

"I know you are Ally. It was James again, wasn't it?" I nod slightly and she pulls me into a hug. I hug back and a few tears threaten to fall. But I keep them in.

"I'm sorry Trish. I really am. But...It's jus-"

"Look Ally. You don't have to say." I nod and wipe away the tear that managed to fall.

"Come on. Let's skip school today." I try to protest but I get dragged out of school by Trish.

"There goes my perfect attendance."

* * *

**A/N: Ok this was really short and I'm sorry about that. I've been having some serious authors block lately. But like...yeah. **

**Please remember to review! I'll love you forever.**

**-S**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

"Trish..." I whine as she drives to apart of town that I don't know. "Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

She shakes her head but keeps her eyes on the road. "Nope. If I did then you force me to turn back.

I huff and cross my arms over my chest. It's silent for the rest of the way with only the radio playing.

After another 10 minutes driving, Trish parks outside...the beach. She was right. If she told me I would have forced her to turn back around. I hate the beach. Why does everyone think it's the best place in the world?

"Come on. I'm gonna make you love the beach if it's the last thing I do." She pulls me towards it.

* * *

"This is amazing!" I scream as Trish and I play in the water. This is probably the happiest I've been in a while.

"I knew you'd love it!" She says happily. I smile as I splash water in her face. "Oh...Dawson you will so pay for that!" She screams.

I scream and start swimming to land. I run out and run around with her on my trail. "You'll never get me Trish!" But I was wrong. She caught up to me and put sand on my head. I scream, "Trish!"

"That's what you get Dawson." She smirks. "Now...come on, we're going to the mall."

"Fine." I huff. "Let's go!" I shout after and run to the car with my stuff. But suddenly just as I'm about to reach the car, I accidentally bump into someone making me fall backwards dragging the person with me. "I am so-" I stop abruptly as I see who it is.

"Well if it isn't Dorkson." The one and only Austin Moon says smirking. He gets off me and lends me a hand. I ignore it and get up by myself. "Hurtful." He says putting a hand over his hand in mock hurt.

"Yeah whatever." I mutter.

"Ally com-" Trish freezes. "What are you doing here?" She says gritting her teeth.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replies. "Well I'm here with Kira." I roll my eyes. Of course he is.

"Yeah ok. Come on Ally. We're leaving." I see Trish glare at Austin when suddenly.

"Austy!" I thought I saw a flash of annoyance on his face but before I could double-check, he plasters what looks like a fake smile on his face.

Soon I'm dragged to the car by an angry-looking Trish. I try to talk to her. "Trish, you don't need to be angry. I just bumped into him accidentally."

"Yeah but his little bitch is making our lives a misery." She grips the steering wheel a bit too hard.

"Look Trish, just leave it."

She doesn't say anything and just makes her way the mall.

* * *

**A/N: Daaaamn and I'm done. Review for the next chapter. Plus I didn't proofread this soooooo sorry for mistakes. And like I said before...review for the next chapter.**

**P.s Love or Not will be deleted soon. And I will be writing a R5 Fanfic on WattPad. Plus I might delete the imagines coz I just don't feel like doing more. I am sorry.**

**-S**


End file.
